Fairytale
by Little4Kuriboh
Summary: Bakugo acompaña a Midoriya en Halloween tras ordenarselo su madre. A pesar de que cuando eran niños se llevaban bien, con el pasar del tiempo se han alejado, esa noche en cambio, sin esperar algo se sumergen en una extraña aventura sobre el mito que sigue recorriendo las calles sobre la casa a las afueras de la ciudad. KatsuDeku, Miritama.


Epígrafe

.。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° ..

_«—La magia existe y eso nos reunió. ¿Sabes cómo se llama esa magia? Se llama esperanza, así que confía en mi y toma mi mano una vez más»_

_.__。__.:*__・__.__。__.:*__・__.__。__.:*__・__.__。__.:*__・__.__。__.:*__・__.__。__.:*__・__.__。__.:*__・__.__。__.:*__・__.__。__.:*__・__.__。__.:*__・__.__。__.:*__・__.__。__.:*__・__.__。__.:*__・__.__。__.:*__・__.__。__.:*__・__.__。__.:*__・__.__。__.:*__・__.__。__.:*__・__.._

Fairytale

—¿Puedes sentirlo? Es la magia que siempre viene con el mes de octubre, algunos creen que solo es el mito que la gente susurra tras la tradición. Pero solo debes abrir bien los ojos, y agudizar el oído. Y podrás ver un mundo lleno de grandes misterios, entonces escucharas el llamado de la aventura. Ahora bien querida/o mía/o ¿Quieres escuchar una vieja historia? Sé que debes estar asustado/a, a pesar del tiempo los rumores no cesan y es comprensible, ya que esta vieja casa ha pasado por tanto... —hizo una pausa el hombre de cabellera rubia, el cual se encontraba hacia arriba — A veces creo que esta algún día podrá hablar —toco con las yemas de sus dedos la madera— pero no temas, créeme valdrá la pena si esperas solo un poco, después de todo, confió en ti ya que has sido tan valiente de pisar estos lares a pesar de las advertencias de los adultos y ancianos. ¿Entonces porque no esperar un poquito más? Además, ¡Mi querido Aizawa está preparando algo especial que puede gustarte! Y en esta noche donde los recuerdos revisten las viejas maderas y el viento susurra una melodía andante ¡Tú has venido aquí, a mi morada para desentrañar la verdad! —Chillo de emoción— ¡Oh! —recordó— pero por favor no pienses mal de mí, es sólo qué, hace tanto tiempo que no tenemos visitas y... ¿Te he dicho que luces tan bien con lo que traes puesto hoy? ¡Ese color te queda! Combina a la perfección con cada complemento que llevas ¿Y que decir de tu presencia? ¡De seguro llamas la atención de todos! ¡Vamos no te sonrojes! Volviendo al tema, me presento, Soy Kyoka Jiro_ ¿Te asombra mi colección de discos? Aunque no lo creas de joven fui un grandioso DJ. _Te ha causado sorpresa mi respuesta, pero es verdad, oh pero... ¿Qué clase de anfitrión soy? Por favor pasa y toma asiento.

—Jiro por favor asustas a nuestro invitado, no has dejado de hablar, ¿Alguien debe estar muy emocionado el día de hoy no? —expreso el hombre de cabellera negra, la mayor parte de su ropa era negra por debajo del delantal blanco y la bufanda gris que asomaba desde la abertura.

—¡Por supuesto! Después de todo esto parece el destino, o tal vez solo el deseo de esos dos chiquillos —murmuró esto último por lo bajo.

Tomando asiento en el sillón de enfrente, el sonido de la madera quemándose atisbo el rechinido de este, con su mano izquierda cogió el libro de la mesita de junto, el color rojo revestido de dorado le hacían ver más vistoso de lo que ya era ante su extraña portada que carecía de título alguno. —Sé que has escuchado muchas historias sobre esta casa —sonrió amable el hombre mientras abría el extraño libro hasta que de entre sus hojas lo que parecía ser una casa de dos plantas _-muy familiar-_ algo vieja apareció al ser extendida por los dedos del hombre— desde que esta embrujada, cómo también sobre que dentro de sus paredes habitan cientos de fantasmas, pero esto esta tan alejado de la verdad, ya que más bien esta casa —miró hacia el frente— creo que la palabra que lo definiría a la perfección es que tiene un aura llena de magia, pero no quiero desanimarte, ¿Sabes el origen de un rumor? —preguntó curioso, sus gafas cayeron unos centímetros hacia abajo— la gran mayoría siempre son verdades que se llegan a torcer a los labios de los seres humanos, a veces porque no logran comprender una situación en específico y tratan de hallarle sentido, en otras _-muy feas veces-_ para herir a otros, pero con ello no me refiero que lo que has escuchado sea del todo falso —se inclinó hacia adelante, llevando su mano cerca de su mejilla susurro no sin antes mirar a los lados— esta casa alguna vez fue habitada por un fantasma, pero no solo por un fantasma sino también por... —se detuvo, mientras levantaba el dedo índice y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al darse cuenta sugirió— ¿Quieres conocer su historia?

･゜ﾟ･ ･゜ﾟ･

–_¿Linda noche no lo crees?_

–_Sí, para los patos _–_respondió el joven de cabello rubio que miro a su compañera en el asiento de al lado._

_La lluvia seguía cayendo, se habían estacionado frente a la cabaña, se miraron entre si y después de pensar unos minutos bajaron del vehículo no sin antes tomar sus chaquetas para cubrirse del agua ante el camino que debían de recorrer hasta llegar hacia la puerta._

–_Dios –fue lo primero que dijo la rubia al ver el desorden dentro_

–_¿Por qué dejaron este lugar así? –pregunto su compañero ante la visión no tan agradable del aspecto de la sala, se suponía que venían a ayudar en los arreglos finales del campamento._

–_Ellos no hubiesen dejado este lugar así –trata de calmarle mientras ambos avanzan –¿Crees que algo anda mal? –pregunta pero no hay respuesta –Iré a ver a arriba._

–_Como quieras –es la respuesta del joven que empieza a ver uno de los cuadros que se encuentra en la esquina de una cajonera._

–_¡Paul! – escucho su nombre ser llamado desde el segundo piso, subió por las escaleras para ver qué fue lo que le había causado tal sobresalto a la chica en cuestión._

–_Dime, Ginny, –abrió la puerta para ir junto a ella –¿Qué... –se detuvo en medio de la pregunta al ver la misma imagen que la rubia observaba en silencio, las sabanas de la cama ensangrentadas frente a ellos– ¿Acaso es esto una broma? –inquirió tratando de calmar el ambiente._

–_Ellos no harían algo así _–_respondió aun petrificada por la visión que tenía al frente._

–_Ginny,_ –_le llamo_–_ vamos –se dirigió hacia la esquina de la cajonera para tomar la lámpara de mano y dirigirse a la puerta._

–_Espérame –fue lo único que pudo decir tras sentirse sola dentro de aquella habitación sin más fue tras él._

–_La luz de la cocina está encendida, debe ser un fusible _–_señalo el joven al ver que en el segundo piso no había luz en algunas zonas como en la parte de abajo._

–_Paul, ¿Qué está pasando? –hablo la chica con miedo ante la situación que estaba ocurriendo, hace nada todos estaban a gusto terminando los últimos arreglos en el campamento Cristal Lake y ahora ocurría esto, había un fallo en la electricidad, los jóvenes no estaban en su cabaña, habían encontrado lo que parecía ser sangre en una de las habitaciones y por si fuera poco la tormenta seguía sin querer menguar._

—_Nada_ —_tajo, él tampoco quería pensar demás, quería creer que tal vez se debía a alguna broma pesada del grupo._

—_¿Y dónde están todos?_

—_No sé _—_miro por la ventana tratando de divisar algo más que las luces de su vehículo encendidas _—_dejo de llover –señalo– iremos a buscarlos _–_dijo sin apartar la vista hacia afuera de la habitación_

—_Paul... _—_le llamo mientras su mirada veía por toda la estancia de la sala notando algo nuevo entre la oscuridad, una extraña figura al costado derecho, le vio con detalle pensando que eran imaginaciones suyas hasta que aquella figura se movió con dirección a su compañero que seguía en la ventana_— _¡Hay alguien en este cuarto!_ —_grito para que este volteara pero cuando lo hizo aquel hombre con overol se le abalanzo, ambos hombres forcejearon, el arma del de overol y costal en la cabeza cayo haciendo resonar el sonido metálico dentro de la habitación mientras la chica seguía paralizada del miedo viendo la pelea de ambos._

—_Dios mío _—_murmuro_—_ ¿Paul? _—_le llamo mientras su cuerpo empezaba a retroceder al tratar de buscar un lugar seguro, de pronto se encontró al otro lado de la habitación, la visión de la pelea de ambos fue obstaculizada por la pared que separaba ambas habitaciones, unos segundos después se dejó de escuchar ruido alguno dando a conocer que la pelea había terminado._

—_¿Paul? _—le llamo— _¿Paul? _—_volvió a llamarle al ver que no había respuesta alguna, se acercó nuevamente hacia el cuarto de al lado _—_¡Paul! ¡Responde! _—_Siguió llamándole sin respuesta alguna, con cierta reticencia se asomó por la esquina de la puerta solo para ver al mismo hombre de overol con el saco en la cabeza_—_ ¡AAAAHHHHH! _—_grito mientras su cuerpo se hizo hacia atrás por inercia, corrió hacia la puerta más cercana para encontrar refugio, se metió a ella, la cerro y sin soltar la perilla miro hacia al frente tratando de hallar una forma de escapar, su vista se giró hacia atrás notando la ventana que se encontraba a un costado suyo entre abierta, separo ambas piernas mientras media la distancia para no dejar de agarrar la perilla y alcanzar la ventana para cerrarla, notando que al final no llegaría soltó la perilla por unos segundos, pero cuando quiso cerrarla una mano salió desde afuera, un nuevo grito se hizo escuchar por su parte, salió de la habitación corriendo sin mirar hacia atrás hasta dirigirse a la cocina_

_Se tumbó de espalda sobre la puerta, miro hacia arriba y a los lados para después caminar hacia adelante y tomar un cuchillo, regreso hacia la puerta con el arma en las manos, sus ojos se encontraban inmersos en la puerta, escucho el ruido de la perilla al ser girada para después ser empujada, unos segundos después se detuvo el ruido para dar paso al sonido de la madera romperse por el paso del Horca junto con su brazo._

_Un nuevo grito estallo pero no solo por la chica que se encontraba asustada si no por parte de los dos espectadores que veían la película pues sintieron una mano en su hombro colocarse._

—Hey —colocó su mano en el hombro del chico de cabellera verde, quien dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar, ya más calmado al reconocer la voz de su acompañante giro su rostro hacía atrás— ¿A qué hora cerraras esta mierda? Ya son las 8:00 p.m. sabes ¿Acaso te pagaran extra por quedarte?— se cruzó de brazos el joven de cabellera rubia, llevaba una capa roja encima de sus hombros, debajo un pantalón caqui con botas altas, su mirada se encontraba mirando los adornos que colgaban por la festividad

—Dios casi me da un paro cardiaco Kacchan —confeso el joven levantándose de su lugar, tomando el control remoto apago el televisor y empezó a ordenar su traje, el cual era completamente blanco, siendo que esta vez había decidido disfrazarse de fantasma. Observando de reojo a su interlocutor agradeció que le acompañara en su trabajo de medio tiempo en la tienda de historietas donde trabajaba ese verano.

—Tch... cállate, siempre has sido un llorica, no has cambiado en nada Deku.

Bajando la mirada el aludido paso saliva, yendo por el letrero de cerrado su rostro demostraba la ansiedad que le invadía.

—El sr. Shield fue muy amable al dejarte quedar ¿No crees Kacchan?

—¿Ha? ¿Ese viejo? ¿Quién no aceptaría ayuda extra? Pero aun así, ¿Acaso no sabe que a estas horas la gran mayoría estaría pidiendo dulces? —se quejó el rubio.

—Bueno si, pero... —decidió dejar el tema de lado tras largar un poco de aire— ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Midoriya ladeando la cabeza a su izquierda.

Bakugou asintió tras tomar la lanza que había hecho manualmente para esa fecha, siendo que esta vez había decidido disfrazarse del _"ladrón del Shambahala",_ mientras tanto Midoriya sacaba su bolsillo el pequeño trozo de papel doblado, en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa llena esperanza, siendo que aún tenía una larga noche por delante, la cual había planeado desde hace varias semanas con anticipación. Por suerte la llegada de Katsuki solo le había facilitado el hecho de no prescindir su agenda.

Ambos se dirigieron a la parte de adelante de la vieja tienda de comics, la ciudad de Musutafu a pesar de ser pequeña contaba con un considerable número de lugares turísticos para los visitantes como para los lugareños, desde la vista del puente que brindaba una de las mejores visualizaciones hacia el centro de la ciudad junto a sus tiendas comerciales, como la puesta de sol, la plaza central que contaba con su propio reloj, el cual más bien formaba un pilar en el centro de esta, y a cada hora que marcaba el reloj salía una pequeña bailarina de ballet que bailaba bajo la tonada de _Morning Grace_, era solo a las 12 en punto que la bailarina y el joven caballero podían al fin estar juntos y bailar la pieza, de igual forma Musutafu contaba con diferentes centros de recreación, como dos parques, varias tiendas de moda, una fuente y por supuesto un centro comercial donde dentro de sus instalaciones se hallaba un cine. También existían para la gente mayor clubes y árcades para los más jóvenes.

Hallándose fuera del expendio Katsuki observo la nota en la mano de su amigo de la infancia, que si bien habían tomado distancia con el pasar de los años, el hecho de vivir en el mismo complejo departamental solo generaba que los vestigios regresaran a él, a pesar del tiempo.

—¿Planeas hacer algo esta noche? —se atrevió a preguntar, tratando de regular su entonación para que su interlocutor no reconociera el deje de curiosidad que se instaló en él a pesar de que era así, sus palabras salieron tan resueltas con aquel toque de molestia que solía caracterizarle por su carácter fuerte.

—Esta vez lo hare —entono con determinación mientras aferraba la nota de papel. Bakugou solo rodo los ojos, el silencio que se estableció entre los dos solo fue disipado ante el ruido de su estómago, lo cierto es que fue un error no aceptar algún bocadillo dentro de la tienda. —¿Quieres ir a comer algo Kacchan? —invito Izuku, como respuesta le vio fruncir el ceño, colocando sus manos al frente desvió la mirada con nerviosismo— d...digo es solo... tómalo como pago por el favor de quedarte esta noche conmigo y...

—Tch... cállate —le jalo del brazo— ya sabes cómo se pone esa vieja bruja, solo lo hice por eso.

—Oh... —bajo la cabeza Midoriya.

—¿Ha? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no eres un hombre?

—¿Eh?

—¿Acaso no dijiste que me pagarías la cena?

—O...

—¡Pues no te eches para atrás!

—¿Entonces irán a pedir dulces? —codeo Uraraka mientras sonreía pícaramente a Bakugou, poco después recibió el golpecito en la cabeza de Lida, un joven de lentes.

—Uraraka- chan —declaro el joven ajustando sus lentillas mientras servía un poco de café a la mesa de junto.

—Oh vamos, solo bromeaba Lida-kun —regreso a su lugar de trabajo, diestramente volteo un par de panqueques detrás de la barra. Lida negó con la cabeza, al final suspiro regresando con Ochako quien colocando una mano en su cadera mientras se apoyaba de la barra miró al par con ternura. —¿Y bien ya terminaste de trazar el recorrido Izuku-kun? —preguntó con una sonrisa amena. Izuku sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño papel, el cual empezó a desdoblar en el mostrador, en el se encontraba un pequeño mapa improvisado de las casas a visitar para poder aprovechar toda la noche.—Wow eso sí que llamo planificar la noche —rio, las mejillas de Midoriya se arrebolaron mientras que Katsuki solo chasqueo la lengua, perspicaz la chica de cabellera castaña negó con la cabeza al ver al rubio, al parecer el chico no cambiaba con los años, volviendo la vista al frente noto la pequeña "x" en una casa en peculiar. —Ese lugar... —se atrevió a pronunciar, escuchando el tono un tanto desconcertante de la chica Tenya se acercó a ella dejando su lugar de trabajo para mirar lo que había sorprendido a su compañera de trabajo.

—¿Sucede algo? —bajo la flama de la parrilla, colocando ambos panqueques en el plato, se dirigió hacia ella, apoyando su mentón por encima de su hombro de la chica miro el papel, rápidamente halló en el movimiento del dedo anular de Uraraka el punto que le había hecho llamarle.

—¿Eso es...?

—Eso parece ser —asintió la chica.

—¿Un mapa? —dijo de mala gana el rubio tras tomar un bocado de su plato.

Como respuesta la joven suspiro, mirándole con el entrecejo fruncido al final suspiro, despues de todo, "Katsuki solo era Katsuki".

—La casa —señalo Tenya— es la vieja casa a las afueras de Musutafu.

—¿Y? —pregunto como si nada.

—¡¿Acaso piensan ir esta noche?! —preguntó con asombro Uraraka. Izuku asintió, —¿No creen que sería mejor ir otro día? No sé tal vez... Cuando no sea de noche y los rayos de sol estén disponibles —trato de abogar la chica.

—Que ustedes sean unos cobardes no significa que yo lo sea ¿Además que tiene de malo? —se burló Katsuki.

—Bien, no es que haya algo realmente —respondió Lida— pero ya sabes lo que dicen sobre esa casa, no ha sido visitada desde hace unos 200 años. Ni siquiera los adultos se atreven a ir —confesó.

—Solo es un cuento de los viejos, además si lo pones así, más ganas me dan de ir a verla ¿Sabes? —sonrió ladinamente.

—¿Acaso no irías junto a Izuku-kun? —expreso con confusión Uraraka— entonces porque ambos...

—Termine —se levantó de su lugar el rubio, llevando ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón se dirigió a la salida— ¡Hey Deku date prisa!

Midoriya hizo lo propio, entregando el dinero en la mesa se fue.

Se encontraban en medio de la calle, junto a ellos un par de niños pasaron corriendo con las bolsas de dulces y los disfraces, ese año la gran mayoría llevaba trajes de súper héroes siendo un éxito de taquilla la nueva película de All Might. Uno de sus súper héroes favoritos que tapizaba las paredes de su habitación con sus poster y figuras.

—¿Y ahora qué? —expreso Bakugo quien se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos frente a Izuku quien se había quedado en silencio— ¿Acaso no dijiste que irías a esa casa?

—¿Kacchan?

—Tampoco te creas tanto —desvió la mirada— ya sabes que si esa vieja bruja no me hubiera dicho que te cuidara no estaría en medio de la calle —trato de excusarse— además los chicos me invitaron a una fiesta ¿Sabes?

Midoriya saco el papel del bolsillo de su pantalón, por suerte la capa blanca que portaba encima se encontraba dividida en dos al frente lo que le hacía más accesible a la ropa que llevaba debajo.

Si bien para algunos las palabras de Bakugo hubieran sido del todo descorteces e hirientes, al ser amigos desde que niños Izuku podía reconocer la verdadera naturaleza de estas sin importar que tan cortantes fuesen.

Formándose en sus labios una amable sonrisa desenvolvió el papel, observando el camino trazado, si bien cuando su atención se colocó de lleno en la hoja pudo escuchar un par de burlas alrededor que solo le impacientaron, al escuchar la sonora voz de Katsuki recobro el ánimo.

—¡¿Qué miras?! ¡¿Acaso buscas pelea?! —farfullo el rubio cuando se les quedaron viendo, de reojo observo a Izuku, sus cejas se habían contorsionado hacia abajo mientras aparecía el deje de culpa sobre este.

Chasqueando la lengua se cruzó de brazos. Si bien para algunos era una locura que a su edad siguieran con la tradición al disfrazarse, lo que más le molestaba a Katsuki de Izuku es que el chico no defendía sus ideales, joder si de por si estaba cabreado cuando se enteró que había dejado de lado su traje de All might por algo más convencional ese año. Colmando su paciencia quiso llamarle, solo para ver opacada su voz por el sonido del anunciante, que les hizo recobrar el sentido del tiempo al dar a conocer que en una hora la temática final del evento comenzaría. Siendo que cada año en la plaza central se hacía un evento para elegir al mejor traje. Consistía principalmente en una presentación de 5 minutos máximo donde harían una representación del contexto del atuendo, además de ello se calificaba el diseño del disfraz, utilería, historia como rutina.

Rememorando un poco recordó cuando hace tres años tuvo que rescatar a Midoriya de Toga quien la había llevado al show participando con la representación del inicio de _Hellraiser_.

Ahí en medio del escenario sin saber que hacer se encontró Izuku en medio de las velas con la extraña caja cuadrada representando a _Cotton,_ quien al tomarla soltó un horripilante alarido tras que no solo helo la piel de Midoriya sino del público, dando como inicio al verdadero espectáculo, puesto que poco después detrás de su espalda aparecieron los ganchos que le jalaron desde atrás mientras la rubia se movía por la bruma vestido con la ajustada prenda de cuero hasta que él encendió las luces y le bajo.

Si bien, la gran mayoría había pensado que solo era un espectáculo más tanto Izuku como Bakugo sabían la verdad, por fortuna Himiko se mudó meses después de la ciudad.

—¿Por qué piensas demasiado las cosas? —le llamo la atención Katsuki— ¿Acaso le temes a los fantasmas? —El aludido se mordió el labio inferior— ¿Acaso eres idiota? —prosiguió el rubio— es solo un mito —recrimino e Izuku lo sabía, pero detrás de cada leyenda o mito se encontraba algo escondido ¿No? — además si pasa algo aquí estoy yo ¿No? Siempre he salvado tu trasero, así que mueve el culo y vamos ¿Acaso no hiciste este mapa porque querías dejar de ser cobarde?

—Kacchan...

—_"Si logras encender una vela en la casa del ogro esta te concederá un deseo, pero debes ser cuidadoso o el ogro podrá atraparte" _—empezó el rubio— es lo que los niños dicen, nuestros viejos siempre solían evitar esa casa cada vez que salían de la ciudad, siempre manejaban más rápido cerca de ella, porque solían decir que si la mirabas, podías ver a un niño en el segundo piso mirándote. Yo creo que son puras mierdas, pero si crees en algo, al menos deberías defenderlo ¿Ok? —Izuku asintió— entonces vamos.

Se encontraban en medio de los grandes y sinuosos pinos, su única luz aparte de las linternas era la luna llena que de vez en cuando era oculta por el pasar de las nubes. Midoriya suspiro aliviado al ver que fue buena idea llevar una linterna extra ahora que Bakugo le acompañaba.

—Sí que es espeso —profirió el rubio al darse cuenta que la arboleda que siempre veía a través de la ventana del tren cada vez que salía con los chicos de la ciudad era más grande de lo que pensaba. Su compañero asintió, su atención estaba fija al frente del camino, parecía absorto a llegar. —¿Sucede algo?

El aludido guardó silencio por unos segundos, mientras apuntaba la luz al viejo mapa y veía a su alrededor. Katsuki por un momento creyó que tal vez se habían perdido.

—Es extraño... —susurro Izuku, sin embargo ante el silencio estridente su voz tuvo impacto dentro del rubio— tantas veces lo intente... Pero nunca estuve tan cerca...

—¿Ha?

Este le apunto con la linterna, con una sonrisa ancha extendiendo su brazo para apartar los arbustos de en frente mostrando el camino oculto por el pasar del tiempo.

—Solo debemos ir derecho —su tono de voz fue suave y pausado mientras daba el primer paso. Al mirar detenidamente el lugar aún podía observar el camino que se perdía entre la maleza.

En silencio, solo acompañados del ruido de algunos insectos caminaron, Bakugo que solo se encontraba a unos pasos detrás de Midoriya no pudo evitar comparar el inicio de alguna película de terror antigua al sentir el ambiente lúgubre y pesado.

Despertando de su ensueño al chocar contra su espalda antes de llamarle otra vez por aquel sobrenombre que la había dado, logro divisar la construcción y las rejas que le separaban, además de los árboles del mundo entero.

—¡Pero qué cara... —sus palabras quedaron a medio terminar por la interrupción de su interlocutor.

—¡Es imposible! —expreso con asombró— siempre que intentaba llegar siempre volvía entre mis propios pasos, esto parece tan irreal.

Acercándose a un costado de él Bakugo se atrevió a pellizcar su mejilla. Sin mirarle, notando lo peculiar del lugar, pues si rememoraba bien, la casa se encontraba no solo oculta entre la arboleda, sino, que al mirar a su alrededor a pesar de que todo estuviese cubierto de maleza, el único lugar casi intacto del tiempo era aquella casa detrás de los barrotes revestidos de negro, como si no quisieran que nadie entrase, ahí a un lado un camino perdido entre los árboles se encontraba sin aparente salida, pero Izuku había encontrado la entrada. —No es un sueño, lo sabes ¿No?

—S... Si —se sobó la mejilla Midoriya tras lo ocurrido.

—¿Crees que suceda algo? Pareciera que no quisiera ser traspasada por nadie —probo Katsuki su determinación.

El joven de cabellera verde retrocedió un par de pasos, mientras bajaba su lámpara al costado, hace tiempo atrás que había ido curioso en busca del lugar encontrándose en medio de la nada, o volviendo a través de sus pasos, como si una fuerza le instara a no pisar su morada. Sin embargo esta noche en particular al fin pudo llegar hasta ella.

—No lo sé. —Se acercó a la vieja reja, tocando el frío metal con sus manos— Sabes... Esto lo construyeron desde esa vez, un grupo de chicos de la ciudad vecina vino a Musutafu a pedir dulces, al escuchar sobre la historia de esta casa decidieron ir a pesar de las advertencias, de un grupo de seis solo regresaron cinco, aunque la policía busco por todo el lugar su cuerpo nunca se encontró, entonces se construyó esto para evitar que alguien extraño entrara.

—Aun así hemos venido. ¿Realmente quieres entrar no es así? —Izuku asintió— Muy bien, ya que no creo que tengas las llaves del portón solo resta subir por este —palmeo los barrotes.

Yendo hacia él hizo lo propio al escalar los barrotes con cuidado, aun así su capa se atoro con una de la puntas de metal en el extremo de arriba lo que género que se rasgara.

—¡Que mal! —se quejó.

—Oh vamos, al menos eso le da un toque a tu disfraz —le palmeo la espalda tras adelantarse.

Deambulando por el jardín entre las flores y arbustos de vez en cuando se encontraban con la extraña sensación de que tal vez no deberían estar ahí, fue tal vez el paralelismo que vio Bakugo con la casa de dos plantas y madera rehuida que le hizo sentir por un momento que se encontraba en la misma casa donde se filmó _"La casa al lado del cementerio"_, imaginando tal vez que pronto encontraría un pasaje secreto decidió ir a la parte trasera hallando en su lugar una vieja llave, su tono cobre resplandeció en sus orbes que ante la luz de la luna parecían rubíes. Sin esperar más tiempo regreso con Midoriya solo para verle estático mirando la puerta de enfrente.

—¿Ahora que tienes?

—Creí haber escuchado algo de adentro.

Acercándose a él paso su brazo por encima de su hombro, mirando hacia la misma dirección sonrió ampliamente —¿Quieres ir a ver? —extendiendo su brazo libre mostrando la llave entre sus dedos.

Pasando saliva Izuku asintió, ambos no habían llegado tan lejos como para hacerse para atrás, además la noche le llenaba de nostalgia de cuando ambos solían llevarse mejor de lo que alguna vez reconoció como perdido al crecer y entender que ambos eran demasiado diferentes.

Como el simple hecho de que Katsuki era un chico que sobresalía por donde quiera que iba, y él, simplemente era un nerd más.

Caminando a la par hacia la puerta de madera, el rechinido de los escalones les advirtió el simple, pero importante hecho, de que la madera era vieja y debían ser cuidadosos de donde pisaban.

Tras encontrarse frente a la puerta, apartando un par de telarañas de esta Bakugo colocó la llave en ella. El rechinido que se escuchó pareció resquebrajar el silencio aunado ante la emoción latente que hizo latir sus corazones.

Como era de esperarse se encontraron con la completa oscuridad que menguaba cada que la luz de la luna atravesaba su inmenso ventanal.

Colocando las lámparas de mano al frente, tras intercambiar miradas se dispusieron a entrar. Nuevamente el rechinido de la madera se escuchó tras cada paso que daban.

Cortinas roídas, paredes manchadas por la humedad y el moho, madera a punto de romperse, telarañas por doquier y por supuesto el polvo estancado ante el pasar del tiempo fue lo que encontraron además de las pertenecías de la vivienda.

Una mesita se encontraba a un costado de la puerta junto a lo que era un viejo jarrón y lo que alguna vez fueron flores. Cuadros revistiendo las paredes, el primero que divisaron fue el de un frutero, aun costado las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso se atrevieron a mirar hacia abajo encontrándose así un viejo tapete, el cual no parecía tan viejo a comparación de la época. Sin embargo, movidos por la curiosidad se adentraron más a fondo.

Hallando la pequeña sala junto a una chimenea de ladrillos, tres sillones, dos individuales y uno familiar, en medio una mesa y nuevamente un florero con lo que alguna vez fue un ramo de flores, las cuales ahora se encontraban marchitas.

Acercándose a estas, Bakugo notó algo peculiar, sin embargo el estruendo de la madera al romperse le hizo desistir de sus pensamientos.

Dejando su lugar se dirigió hacia el lugar donde provino aquel ruido, apuntando hacia las escaleras encontró a Midoriya subiendo por ellas, no sin antes sacar su pie del agujero que se hizo tras no resistir su peso.

—¿Debes mirar por dónde pisas?

—Sí, lamento si te asuste —tras disculparse prosiguió su tarea de subir hasta la segunda planta. Bakugo pudo reclamarle, sin embargo la extraña aura le mantenía alerta lo que generaba que este quisiera terminar rápido con este asunto.

Soltando un suspiro al aire, Katsuki pensó que había tomado la decisión correcta de haberle seguido. Después de todo parecía un peligro andante. Siguiéndole por detrás, siendo cuidadoso de donde pisaba ambos llegaron a la segunda planta, esperando que fuese más resistente fue el impacto de la visión que observaron los dos lo que les hizo casi gritar.

—Kacchan ¿Puedes verlo? —preguntó Midoriya en un murmullo.

—Sí — respondió imitando su tono de voz— eso parece...

—Un cuerpo —completo Midoriya, mientras se acercaba al bulto en el piso.

—¡Espera! —Trato de detenerlo, pero el chico no hizo caso, caminado hacia el _"bulto"_ observo que este parecía moverse. Aunque su movimiento era pequeño y suave.

Acuclillándose, paso saliva, armándose de valor con cuidado extendió su mano y le movió.

Katsuki quien se había quedado estático en su lugar no pudo evitar un escalofrío recorrerle la piel, sin lugar a dudas vivir una historia de terror era totalmente diferente que verla.

Fue el llamado de Izuku quien le hizo espabilarse, yendo hacia él, el asombro en su rostro no pudo ocultarse al ver lo que ambos habían encontrado.

Al parecer no eran los únicos que se hallaban en aquella casa.

—¡Debemos ayudarle, parece estar inconsciente! —con preocupación le miro, moviendo de apoco el cuerpo del joven de cabellera rubia trató de despertarle. A pesar de encontrarse aun anonadado por los acontecimientos de esa noche, Katsuki no pudo evitar preguntarse, ¿Cómo pudo haber entrado? Después de todo el lugar estaba cerrado y... —Vamos Kacchan ayúdame, tu toma ese lado y yo...

—Duele... —se quejó el joven de cabello rubio, con pesadez abrió los ojos notando las presencias ajenas, ya que no reconocía a ninguno de los dos chicos que estaban a su alrededor.

—Al parecer te desmayaste, nosotros te encontramos aquí tirado... Y —dudo de sus palabras, después de todo no parecía una respuesta creíble— créeme no queremos hacerte daño al igual que tú vinimos aquí para... bien, eso no importa, lo importante es llevarte a un hospital.

El joven se sentó en su lugar, mirando ambas manos, las cuales estaban recubiertas por guantes escuchó el leve chirrido del metal.

Bakugo quien le miró con algo de receló no se mordió la lengua para preguntar, aun habían muchas dudas que se cernían en su cabeza.

—¿Qué hacías aquí? ¿Estás solo? ¿Acaso no sabes que este lugar tiene prohibido su paso? —gruño malhumorado.

—¡Kacchan! —le reprendió Izuku.

El aludido se sintió ofendido ante sus palabras —Si queremos ayudarle debemos saber de él, tal vez así podamos ayudarle de una forma más rápida y eficaz —se excusó.

Sin embargo la pregunta del Katsuki se estacionó en su cabeza causando en ella un dolor extraño e inquietante, puesto que al intentar responder su mente se encontraba en blanco.

—Yo no lo recuerdo —confeso.

Tanto Bakugo como Midoriya le miraron con condescendencia, por un momento el rubio creyó haberse pasado solo un poco. Izuku amablemente le sonrió, no obstante antes de tratar de consolarle, su vista se fijó en la canasta en forma de calabaza que estaba a un lado.

—No te preocupes —se levantó de su lugar— tal vez fue a causa de sea lo que te haya dejado inconsciente, veras que pronto lo recordarás— se dirigió hacia la canasta para desempolvarla, cuando término su tarea, le extendió su mano derecha— ahora debemos irnos ¿Si?

Tomando su mano se levantó de su lugar, Katsuki les guió con la lámpara al encontrarse enfrente, aun lleno de duda trato de controlar su lengua afilada.

—¿Realmente puedes caminar por tu cuenta? —El joven asintió, sin apartar la vista de la luz que los guiaba, teniendo dentro de sí la sensación de que olvidaba algo importante— ¿También pedías dulces? —volvió a preguntar Izuku, mostrando la canasta en forma de calabaza.

Los ojos azules del chico brillaron, entre la bruma que nublaba su cabeza, un recuerdo se estaciono, un simple, pero significante recuerdo.

_La luz de la luna colando por la ventana redonda y a un costado de esta se encontraba «él» con la capa negra como la noche cubriendo su espalda._

_«—¿Te parece bueno? ¡Te a puesto que a que sí! Los dulces siempre hacen felices a las personas... Al menos a mí siempre me sacaban una buena sonrisa. ¡Si es así entonces conseguiré un montón solo para ti!»_

_Su sonrisa, una tan suave y pequeña que se vislumbraba por sus labios, tan solo duro por unos segundos, pero algo dentro de él hizo "ba-dum" una y otra vez mientras compartía el mismo gesto aunque a mayor escala._

—¡Sí! ¡Es eso! —respondió con ahínco, tanto Midoriya y Bakugo parecían asombrados por su reacción siendo que parecía haberse recuperado por completo. Aun así llevarlo al hospital no estaba de más.

—Ya veo... tanto a Kacchan y a mí nos gustan los dulces —hizo una pequeña pausa tras darse cuenta de que no se habían presentado— cierto que modales los míos, mi nombre es Izuku, Midoriya Izuku y ese chico de allá es K... —se detuvo por unos segundos al ver que estuvo a punto de decirle _"Kacchan"_— Katsuki, Bakugo Katsuki ¿Puedes recordar tu nombre?

Habían bajado el último escalón cuando sintieron como la temperatura empezó a descender, lo cual les pareció un tanto extraño aunque no quisieron prestarle más atención de la debida, debían llevarle a un lugar donde pudieran examinarlo y por supuesto ayudarle.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la puerta el estruendo de algo cayendo al piso de madera les alerto, Bakugo por instinto se colocó enfrente de Izuku. El ondeó de la capa del traje de Katsuki hizo que el joven rubio le entrase un dejo de nostalgia, como si aquel movimiento lo hubiese visto antes.

Apuntado la lámpara al frente, Katsuki asomó su cabeza a la sala solo para hallar el florero roto, las flores secas se encontraban en el piso junto con el agua que tenía adentro.

—Debemos irnos.

Izuku asintió con la cabeza para dar pie al camino de regreso al pueblo.

Y mientras avanzaban otra vez a la puerta pudo oír aquella voz, esa voz que le hizo mirar por los rincones oscuros sin encontrar nada, en su tono se hallaba la melancolía como la súplica algo que género el fruncir de sus cejas cómo si estuviese haciendo algo muy malo ahora mismo, al menos así lo sintió el rubio.

—Vamos, debemos irnos —le tomo de la mano despertándole de sus pensamientos.

Aun así antes de salir pudo oírlo bien, como nuevamente le llamaba.

_«—Mirio...»_

En voz baja, lleno de dudas ante lo que ocurría susurro aquel nombre.

—¿Entonces así te llamas? Es un bonito nombre —afirmo Izuku.

Afirmando con la cabeza tras pasar unos segundos, entre la bruma que le aquejaba cada vez que quería recordar algo se encontraba con pequeños flashes de escenas y entre ellos aquella voz que escucho susurrar quedamente.

Así los tres se dirigieron de regreso a la ciudad tratando de conseguir ayuda.

—Entonces... ¿Se perdieron 3 veces en el camino de vuelta? —quiso corroborar los hechos Uraraka, quien dejaba en la mesa de la barra el plato de huevos fritos con tocino. Regresando la vista al joven que tenía sentado en uno de los bancos color rojo suspiro frustrada, al menos algo bueno había salido de su _"aventura"_ si es que podía llamarlo así a su falta de sentido común.

—¡Oh! Qué curioso traje —expreso Lida tratando de aligerar el ambiente— ¿Un caballero? —le sonrió mientras alzaba el pulgar ante su aprobación— mmmm Mi...

—Mirio, Tenya-kun.

—Por cierto, perdona la intromisión, pero ¿Cómo llegaste hasta ahí? —se llevó una mano al mentón.

—¿Cómo? De seguro escucho el rumor sobre esa casa y decidió comprobar si era verdad —contesto Ochako mientras servía algo de jugo de naranja a su invitado— además solo míralo —tras servir mostró la canasta vacía.

—Oh vaya, por lo visto no has tenido suerte al recolectar dulces, pero no te preocupes tal vez solo sea cuestión del traje —le palmeo la espalda— hoy en día los súper héroes de los comics están de moda, aun así te doy créditos por el valor de usar un traje a la antigua —Si no estuviera ahorrando, tal vez también me verías con uno.

—¿Turno nocturno? —preguntó Midoriya.

—Así es, Uraraka acepto, y no podía dejarla sola aunque casi no haya gente viniendo por el evento de la plaza principal.

El ambiente, tan cálido y ameno género en Mirio sentimientos confusos, por una parte se sentía feliz, pero por otra se sentía un tanto triste, como si no bastase sentirlo por sí mismo, quería compartir esa sensación a alguien más, pero ¿Con quién? Cada vez que intentaba recordar algo su cabeza dolía y hasta el momento solo sabía su aparentemente nombre y que estaba recolectando dulces.

Tomando el tenedor y el cuchillo, corto un pedazo del huevo frito llevándoselo a la boca, el sabor a pesar de ser un platillo simple era delicioso, sus papilas gustativas parecían cantar de alegría, como si estuviese despertando de un largo sueño donde los colores que había perdido regresaran, aun así dentro de ese mundo lleno de oscuridad dónde se encontró alguna vez podía jurar que había un color en especial que no podía sentir ahí.

—¡Esta delicioso! —exclamó con emoción, los presentes no pudieron evitar contagiarse de su júbilo, ese chico parecía impartir un brillo sin igual con cada gesto y palabra puesto que solo había en ellos sinceridad.

—Me alegra mucho, por favor siéntete libre de comer lo que gustes, esta ronda va por parte de Midoriya y Bakugo —profirió la chica, como resultado Katsuki miro mal a Uraraka.

—¡Realmente estuvo delicioso!

—Oh vamos que va —rio Ochako ante los halagos sobre la comida.

—Bien, ahora solo resta esperar —hablo Bakugo con los brazos cruzados, se encontraba mirando por la ventana, en su faz el aparentemente aburrimiento se había estacionado.

—¿Esperar? —preguntó Mirio.

—Bueno, veras... —empezó Izuku— El pueblo de Musutafu es pequeño, sin embargo no por ello es aburrido, en cada celebración del año todos trabajamos duro para dar lo mejor y este año no es la diferencia, sé que dijimos que te llevaríamos al hospital más cercano, pero por el momento las vías se encuentran cerradas, lo más factible es esperar que termine el evento principal y llevarte a la comisaria.

—Mmm... Ya veo...

—Vamos no te preocupes si te sientes mal no dudes en decirlo puedes recostarte en...

—¡No! Por favor estoy bien —dijo de súbito Mirio interrumpiendo a Lida, su voz se había alzado sin querer, era aquel sentimiento que le aquejaba, como si estuviera haciendo algo mal.

—Oh... Bien... Pero debes descansar, después de todo... —Uraraka se detuvo al ver que su vista seguía fijada en la canasta en forma de calabaza, suspirando, tomo un par de dulces del recipiente de cristal que estaba en la barra, después de todo era Halloween— Hey chicos ¿Por qué no lo llevan al centro? tal vez puedan encontrar a algún oficial—sonrió— además de paso tal vez tengan suerte y puedan recolectar algo de dulces.

Midoriya parpadeo un par de veces, al final asintió, acercándose a Mirio le sonrió con amabilidad, —¿Quieres dar un paseo por el lugar? Así tal vez logremos llenar un poco esa canasta vacía, claro está, que solo si te sientes lo suficientemente bien como para ir.

Sin apartar la vista, Mirio asintió para después devolverle el mismo gesto. Así los tres se dirigieron a la puerta.

De vuelta en las calles el joven rubio observó el ir y venir de los niños, algunos más jóvenes que él, otros de su misma edad tal vez, la gran mayoría con trajes vistosos, hasta algunos jugando representaban escenas de los trajes que portaban, hasta logro escuchar un grande y fuerte _"Plus_ _Ultra"_ que le hizo sonreír aún más, podía ser Halloween, pero el ambiente era tan agradable que podía sentir como la felicidad de cada uno de los niños que se divertían en ese día en especial inundaban su corazón, aun así el sentimiento de que _«algo»_ andaba mal no desaparecía.

—Ven, por aquí hay unas casas, llenemos esa canasta hasta reventar ¿Vale?

Así los tres caminaron por debajo del manto nocturno con el viejo lema _"dulce o truco"_, y de apoco cada una de sus bolsas empezó a llenarse muy a pesar de la cara de pocos amigos que Bakugo podía ofrecer el simple hecho de caminar con su nuevo amigo atraía la atención de cualquiera con su carisma sin igual.

Si bien tardaron más de lo que pensaron fue porque de vez en cuando varias chicas que encontraban en el camino no podían evitar acercarse a su nuevo amigo, siendo que su altura y su fornido cuerpo no pasaba desapercibido fácilmente aunque llevase en el pecho la armadura de _"metal"_ pues se encontraba disfrazado de un antiguo caballero de la edad media.

Mirio sin lugar a dudas había sido inteligente a la hora de preparar su disfraz siendo que la mayoría de este era tela y la única aleación era la parte que usaba en su pecho cubriendo sus pectorales lo que hacía más fácil de llevar. Hasta algunos adultos adularon su ingenio, y buen vestir.

Fue tras pasar la séptima casa que izuku les invito a tomar asiento en una de las bancas cercanas a la plaza central.

—¿Realmente te sientes bien? —preguntó el joven de cabellera verde, en parte había entendido la razón por la cual Uraraka le había pedido que le llevaran por la ciudad, tal vez Mirio no había presentado miedo con ellos como testigos, sin embargo eso no significaba que no lo sintiera, por ello querían que él despejase su mente y se relajase, que asimilara lo que había ocurrido, que confiara que estaba en buenas manos para poder ayudarle de la mejor forma.

—No deberías sobre esforzarte —dijo Bakugo antes de que Mirio pudiera contestar algo.

Y en sus palabras encontró algo que le invadió de nostalgia, la misma que le hizo apretar el aza de la bolsa. Como sí aquellas palabras las hubiera escuchado antes.

_«—Mirio, no deberías sobre esforzarte tanto...»_

—Es solo... Siento que esto es muy importante... —soltó sin mirarles...

—Entonces sigamos dando nuestro mejor esfuerzo —expreso Midoriya tratando de alentarlo.

No obstante en ese momento el viento empezó a mover las ramas de los árboles de forma estrepitosa, lo que hizo que los chicos tratasen de refugiarse de la ráfaga, sin embargo aunque lo lograron, eso no evito el escalofrío que les recorrió por todo el cuerpo, al haber bajado la temperatura tan drásticamente.

—¿Que fue eso?

—Tal vez un fantasma —contesto Bakugo en forma de burla, aunque debía admitir que los sucesos cada vez le parecían más extraños.

—Vamos Kacchan no bromees así, aun menos con lo que paso.

—Hey Deku —se acercó a él— ¿Acaso no lo has sentido? ¿Cómo que alguien nos observará de lejos?

—Kacchan, si es alguna clase broma, no es gracioso ¿Ok?

El rubio suspiro —No es eso, idiota, es solo... —guardo silencio por un momento, observando el miedo en los ojos de su compañero— Tal vez —prosiguió— solo es mi imaginación. Por cierto ¿Qué hora es? ¿Qué acaso ese mitad-mitad no nos había dicho que no podíamos faltar a la presentación final? —recordó.

Golpeando su mano en forma de puño encima de su palma abierta, el tricolor sólo abrió la boca soltando un bajo, pero audible _"—Oh..."_

—Hey Mirio —le llamó Bakugo señalándolo con su lanza— ¿Quieres ver algo?

Fuegos artificiales en el cielo estallaron, las risas como voces de la gente armonizaban ante el barullo de los altavoces, los tres se encontraban entre el mar de gente que rodeaba la tarima de madera que ocupaba la explanada central, habían llegado justo al final de una representación que se llevaba a cabo, el choque de ambas _"armas"_ dio como finalizado el acto, y ambos hermanos giraron su rostro al frente del publico mientras daban una reverencia.

Los chiflidos como aplausos no se hicieron esperar por parte de la multitud, los ojos de Izuku brillaron ante la sorpresa, pensó que nadie _-al menos ese año-_ se disfrazaría de los protagonistas de _"Shaman King"_ película que se había estrenado hace un par de semanas, pero dentro de sí la felicidad como emoción le invadieron al ver que había gente que gustó del inició de esta curiosa saga de libros. Después de todo, las aventuras de _Yoh_ y sus amigos para convertirse en _el Rey Shaman_ era una ocurrencia única ante el excelente uso de comedia como agilidad argumental, siendo el autor un grandioso _As_ tras dar giros inesperados en los desenlaces de su trama.

Además los dos chicos que estaban en el podio usaban trajes tan bien confeccionados ante sus roles, en este caso _Yoh Asakura_ y su némesis _"Hao"_ que al bajar de este no era de asombrarse que un par de chicas le pidieran tomarse un par de fotos.

—Vaya, eso fue inesperado —soltó Izuku.

—¡Midoriya! —fue el llamado de una voz que se movía entre el público para llegar hasta ellos lo que les hizo a los tres buscar el origen de esta, tras unos segundos apareció primeramente la cabeza de Shoto, un chico de cabellera roja que tras un par de intentos paso por entre la gente hasta quedar al frente de los tres. —Menos mal que te veo, necesitó tu ayuda —le tomo de las manos.

—¿Paso algo malo Todoroki-kun? —Katsuki solo rodo los ojos.

—Pues veras...

—Ellos son cercanos ¿Verdad? —preguntó Mirio, tanto Bakugo como él les dieron su propio espacio.

—Son amigos... o algo así—contesto a regañadientes, ¿Pero quién se creía ese tipo? ¿Tomado a Midoriya así ¿Acaso sabe su lugar?, pensó.

Ante ello nuevamente el frío se estaciono en ambos. Por más que trato de buscar la fuente no la encontró, aunque podía asegurar que alguien les estaba viendo.

—Kacchan, Mirio-kun vuelvo enseguida —comento Izuku al acercarse a ambos y antes de que Katsuki preguntara que había pasado Midoriya prosiguió— está bien, no tardare.

Siguiendo a Shoto, Izuku les dejo, así quedaron solo ellos dos otra vez.

Si bien Bakugo podía aprovechar ese momento para tratar de saber más sobre su nueva compañía no se atrevió a hacerlo, ya que después de todo a pesar de las extrañas circunstancias no parecía haber algo que le dijese que el chico que se encontraba junto a él fuese alguien de quien cuidarse, aunque de vez en cuando un aura extraña se estacionaba cada vez que el muchacho parecía divertirse. Además su humor se había mosqueado con la llegada de Shoto.

En silencio se mantuvieron los dos hasta que el presentador dio paso al siguiente número, las luces se habían apagado, el grito de una mujer se escuchó, Mirio ante el abrupto avanzo hasta el frente, aunque Bakugo quiso detenerlo no pudo puesto que al tocar su mano _algo parecía andar mal._

Tras esto, una de las luces apuntó a una chica de cabellera negra quien se encontraba entre los brazos del feroz vampiro, que representaba Izuku, el cual riendo maléficamente apuntó hacia el otro lado del escenario.

Si bien el chico aun le tenía miedo a los grandes escenarios por culpa de Toga trato de desempeñar su papel de la mejor forma para ayudar a Momo y a Todoroki.

—Vamos suelta a la chica —exclamo una voz saliendo de la oscuridad.

—¡Nunca! ¡Ahora es mía!

—Entonces; ¡Yo, haré que me la entregues!

Pronto otra luz se prendió en el escenario y de esta avanzo Todoroki con el disfraz de cazador, en sus manos traía le crucifijo mientras en la otra un libro.

Mirio por otra parte, se sentía mareado, como si a cada palabra que intercambiaban algo dentro de él empezará a hacer _"clic"._

—_¡Eres un monstruo!_ ¿Aun así piensas salvar a alguien? Solo mírate, ella te tiene más miedo a ti que a mí

—¡Aun así, yo no dejare que le hagas algo, ahora suéltala!

—¡Nunca! Beberé su sangre y así... »

—Entonces no me dejas otra opción yo tendré que...

Fue el impacto del puño del _"cazador"_ contra el brazo de Mirio quien atajo el golpe. Los murmullos cómo el asombro no se hicieron esperar por parte del público. Si esto era una improvisación era un tanto peculiar.

—Mirio-kun... —susurro Izuku.

Bakugo corrió hasta enfrente, no le importó empujar gente para lograr llegar junto a ellos.

—Yo... Yo... Yo no quise... —la voz de Todoriki se quebró, él había calculado con precisión la distancia para dar el golpe sin tocar a Izuku o a Momo, pero al entrar Mirio en escena el cálculo ya no cuadro recibiendo el impacto.

En ese instante las luces se apagaron y una ráfaga de viento azotó, generando que el mismo ruido al llegar al micrófono se amplificara lo que ocasiono que varias personas taparan sus oídos.

Tratando de calmar a la gente los técnicos trataron de prender de vuelta las luces con el generador externo, logrando así que la oscuridad se disipara. Sin embargo nuevamente el frío se estaciono, y de entre el manto oscuro una sombra se estacionó en medio de Todoroki y Mirio.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido, al menos así lo sintieron los más cercanos al podio al ver la figura fantasmagórica debajo de la capa negra.

—¡Tú! ¡Cómo te atreves a hacerle daño a Mirio! —se escuchó su voz con sumo desdén e ira contenida. Todoriki sintió el atisbo de aquello que lo miraba por arriba.

Mirio al escuchar esa voz que reconoció familiar se llevó una mano al frente de la cabeza ¿Dónde la había escuchado antes?

Avanzando despacio se acercó hacia el _"cazador"_ el cual había caído en el suelo tras lo acontecido. Apoyándose de sus manos trato de alejarse. Los espectadores miraron la escena con miedo y en cierto modo recelo como fascinación.

Izuku al sentir como Momo se aferraba a él le tomó del hombro, lo mejor era sacarla del peligro y hallar una forma de ayudar a Todoroki, despacio se acercó a la orilla del escenario, Bakugo notando lo que intentaba hacer se acercó a él y le tendió la mano para ayudar a bajar a la chica.

Cuando al fin se hallaba a salvo Momo, él mismo subió junto a los demás, tenía un muy mal presentimiento de todo aquello. Tratando de pensar en algo rápido, ideo un plan poco ortodoxo. Alzando la voz desde su lugar grito —¡¿Qué clase de improvisación es esto?! ¿Dónde está el duelo del gran cazador de vampiros y el malvado vampiro?

Pronto más voces se unieron como abucheos por parte de los presentes. Entonces lo que intuyó Bakugo se volvió real, aquello que estaba en medio del escenario empezó a retroceder alejándose de Todoroki y de ellos colocándose en el fondo del telón, hasta qué este se dio la media vuelta y les miró.

En sus ojos no se hallaba la ira ya, sino la rotunda tristeza y miedo que se apoderaba de él, al verle así Mirio avanzo hacia él, pero cuando intento tomarle este se había ido, su expresión solo le lleno de ira y de dolor. Verle había creado un vuelco en su corazón.

Tratando de aligerar las cosas el presentador subió otra vez a las gradas para dar como terminado el acto, Izuku por otra parte se acercó a Todoroki.

—¿Estas bien?

El pelirrojo asintió —Es solo... —se atrevió a pronunciar— ¿Qué fue eso?

Mirio quien seguía aún viendo hacia la dirección de donde aquel ser desapareció seguía en silencio, en cambio Bakugo no despego la mirada de él, siendo que _«aquello»_ le había llamado por su nombre.

—Ahora que el evento principal termino creo que lo mejor es ir a la comisaría...

—Por favor quédate aquí —pidió Midoriya mientras señalaba la banca— hablaremos con un oficial, no tardaremos ¿Si?

Acatando su pedido tomó asiento, frente a él se encontraba una vieja pizarra con volantes. El papel de la mayoría había cambiado a un color amarillento ante el tiempo. Movido por la curiosidad Mirio se levantó y fue hacia esta, entre los viejos volantes encontró uno en particular que le hizo abrir los ojos en par, tomando el papel se movió hacia el cristal de la sala conjunta.

Apretó el volante al observar su reflejo, las preguntas iban y venían en su cabeza.

_«—¿Recuerdas tu nombre?»_

_«—Aun no comprendo cómo llegaste hasta ahí»_

_«—¿Realmente no recuerdas nada?_

Bajando la mirada observó el retrato nuevamente, no había duda alguna y entonces recordó su llamado.

_«—Mirio...»_

Cuando Bakugo y Midoriya volvieron a la sala de espera junto con el oficial, un hombre de mediana edad, delgado y cabello rubio, a pesar de su semblante sombrío era una persona de fiar dentro de la ciudad de Musutafu por su eficiencia.

—Y bien ¿Dónde está? —preguntó tras ver que no había nadie en la banca, tanto Bakugo y Midoriya se miraron entre si— ¿Saben que engañar a un oficial de la policía está mal verdad? Sé que es Halloween, pero...

—Lo juramos aquí antes había un chico y... —trato de explicar Izuku, moviéndose hasta la banca tratando de discernir qué había sucedido, cuando su mirada se encontró en la pizarra observo el volante faltante. Llevándose una mano al mentón tras unos segundos chasqueo los dedos. Yendo hacia Bakugo tomó su mano. —Una disculpa oficial, nosotros nos retiramos —halando al rubio hacia él ambos se marcharon, el hombre solo rasco su cabeza tras volver dentro de su oficina. Sin lugar a dudas no podía entender a los chicos de hoy en día.

—¡¿Qué rayos?! —se deshizo de su agarre Katsuki.

—Faltaba un volante en la sección de desaparecidos —contesto sin verle, su mirada seguía al frente. El joven de cabellera verde ladeó la cabeza curioso, aun no lograba saber que sucedía. —Tal vez el volante que hace falta nos dé una pista de dónde este Mirio-kun.

—Espera tú como...

—No es la primera vez que vengo a la estación —sonrió ladinamente.

—Espera... ¿Qué? —soltó tras esto, si bien Bakugo supuso conocer todo sobre su amigo al parecer no era del todo cierto. —Como sea ¿Dónde podría estar?

Midoriya detuvo su andar tras encontrarse en medio de las calles, no parecía que ese chico conociera la ciudad, pudo notar en sus gestos la autenticidad de su asombró tras ver cada parte de esta al recorrerla junto a ellos. Además si quería volver a casa, ¿Por qué irse? Él bien pudo quedarse y esperar ayuda de la policía. A menos que aun tuviese asuntos que resolver en Musutafu, pero aquello era imposible, nadie parecía conocerle así que solo quedaban dos posibilidades.

—La estación del tren o...

—¿Crees que volvió allá?

—Puede ser...

Vagando por las calles, aun aferrando el papel con su mano izquierda, entre la bruma cada paso que dio empezó a notarlo como un déjà-vu que lo llevo a la estación del tren. Ahí en silencio observo las vías vacías, y el recuerdo fugaz apareció sobreponiéndose a la realidad.

_El cómo el tren llegaba y abría sus puertas, de estas el mar de gente bajaba, y entre ellas un grupo en especial compartía bromas y risas._

_«—¿Están seguros de esto? Podría ser peligroso»_

_«—¿Enserio crees que es cierto aquel cuento?_

_«—¡Calla que de sólo recordar lo que dicen de esa casa me da escalofríos!»_

_«—¡Oh vamos! No es como si fuese real, y si lo es no importa, ¿Acaso crees en esa tonta leyenda?»_

_«—No lo sé... ¿Tú qué opinas Mirio?»_

[°°°]

Cuando Bakugo y Midoriya llegaron encontraron el lugar desierto, era lo más natural ante las fechas, la gran mayoría pasaba tiempo con sus familiares y amigos. Yendo hacia uno de los guardias y hasta a una de las cabinas lo único que lograron fueron más incógnitas que respuestas. Ahora solo restaba un lugar.

Regresando entre sus pasos, la bruma en su mente espesaba a despejarse, no obstante el eco de los recuerdos comenzaba a abrumarle mientras se movía por entre los árboles y maleza.

No obstante más que la incertidumbre del velo que poco a poco empezaba a levantarse tras sus ojos era aquel sentimiento que le causaba malestar lo que mantenía en su perfil una línea recta en sus labios. Retumbando una y otra vez en su memoria aquella mirada herida le hacía doler más que nada ahora mismo.

Como fantasmas invisibles para el ojo de los animales que se encontraban resguardados en el manto nocturno Mirio observó el pasado interponiéndose en el presente, cómo aquel grupo de chicos iba a la casa y al final los gritos como aquel ruido fatal les hacía correr despavoridos. Y en ese entonces uno de ellos no logro escapar.

[°°°]

—Así que otra vez estamos devuelta —sonrió con ironía Bakugo. Esta vez no recibió una respuesta, tampoco la espero, mirando hacia arriba pudo ver la luna llena. El fulgor de esta le trajo una inmensa nostalgia de cuando solían ir al rio juntos de niños.

La puerta seguía entre abierta como la habían dejado, esta vez la curiosidad de ver los misterios ocultos en las sombras no estuvo presente en ninguno de ellos, en cambio el nombre de _"Mirio"_ resonó por toda la casa hasta llegar al punto donde se habían encontrado; la segunda planta.

Apuntando sus lámparas en cada puerta se encontraron con la inmensa nada. Solo objetos llenos de polvo, inexplorados sitios que tal vez nunca se usaron. Sin rastro y pensando lo peor, Izuku recordó las palabras de su madre, sacando su móvil pensó en llamarle. No obstante Bakugo le detuvo.

—Mira —apunto hacia el techo del corredor, entre el papel corroído del tapiz se vislumbraba una pequeña apertura, aquel punto era la puerta que llevaba al ático. Sin embargo no había cuerda que jalara hacia abajo las escaleras.

Usando un par de sillas en buen estado Katsuki subió junto con un cuchillo tratando de hacer presión. El resquebrajar de la madera removió el silencio que se estaciono, y al encontrarse con un hueco metió su mano halando hacia abajo la compuerta.

Izuku quien sujetaba la silla observó como las escaleras empezaban a bajar hasta la altura de la silla.

—El mecanismo esta oxidado —tras decir esto la cuerda rota cayó, al parecer alguien no quería que los demás pudieran subir hasta allá.

Con cuidado subieron hasta el ático, nuevamente la oscuridad les acompaño, solo la luz de la luna entrando por la pequeña ventana redonda alumbró mediamente el lugar.

Apuntando su linterna al frente le vieron ahí mirando hacia la ventana, inmóvil. Entonces le escucharon hablar.

—Lo recuerdo... Lo recuerdo ahora... ¿Saben? En este lugar yo morí. —Los orbes de Izuku se abrieron en par, quiso reír ante sus palabras, pero en su voz no halló muestra de que sea alguna broma, al final en su faz se mostró una mueca extraña, Bakugo por otra parte miro su cuerpo, como la luz de la lámpara empezaba a atravesarle.—Lo lamento mucho... El haberlo olvidado, el haberte olvidado —camino hacia la ventana, la luz de ambas lámparas se movieron con él, pronto se vislumbró la silueta encogida en el piso y como esta crecía.

—Te veías tan feliz... Yo no quise... Aun así lo hice... Yo realmente lo lamento...

—¡No! ¡Esto no es tu culpa Tamaki! ¡Esto es mi culpa!

—No lo es... Tal vez fue un error el que te quedarás aquí —se giró a verlo, entre sus brazos los huesos del cadáver seguían recubiertos por el viejo traje, en sus orbes negros las lágrimas sanguilentas empezaron a brotar al igual que su llanto incrementaba.

—Un vampiro... —murmuro Baakugo.

Tras escuchar esto, Tamaki cubrió el cuerpo bajo su capa, Mirio por otra parte se puso enfrente.

—Por favor no se asusten —aseguró con voz firme— él nunca le haría daño a un humano— Katsuki le miró con recelo, el cadáver en sus brazos decía otra cosa— por favor váyanse.

—Pero ¿Y tú? —dejo su posición Izuku avanzando hacia él— Tu realmente estas...

—Muerto.

—Entonces él...

—¡No! —exclamo Mirio al comprender a que conclusiones habían llegado— Él no me hizo nada... —colocó su mano encima de su pecho— esto fue nuestra culpa... Mi culpa... Esa noche vinimos, movidos por el morbo pensamos que nada podría salir mal, llenos de las ilusiones fantasmagóricas no tuvimos cuidado... A pesar de que él quiso advertirnos del peligro avanzamos sin notar el riesgo real, las condiciones de esta casa no eran las mejores y cuando subimos a la segunda planta ya era demasiado tarde —su ceño se había fruncido— el piso no soporto el peso, para cuando desperté me encontré con él, este ha sido su hogar desde hace tiempo, por favor no le hagan daño, él les teme a los humanos.

—Mirio... —escuchó su llamado lleno de vergüenza, este rio ante su tono, dirigiéndose hacia él le abrazó con premura.

—Lamento haberlo olvidado. Ya estoy aquí.

Alzando su rostro, aun con las muestras de las lágrimas que recorrieron su piel cual marfil le miro.

Entre la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana observo nuevamente los fractales de luz que generaba el verle siempre, para aquel tímido vampiro que no podía salir bajo la luz del sol ese chico que había llegado hasta su improvisado hogar representaba su luz, así como los humanos necesitaban la luz del sol, él sentía que no podría seguir sin Mirio.

Tembloroso alzo sus brazos para corresponder el gesto, sus labios temblaban y sus ojos brillaban ante la cercanía.

Tamaki desde que tenía memoria había huido de la gente, a pesar de ser su alimento como tal nunca se alimentó de un humano, siendo que les tenía pavor.

Durante sus 300 años de existencia siempre rehuía de las ciudades, oculto entre la oscuridad solía alimentarse de la sangre de pequeños animales sin acabar con sus vidas, temiendo un día ser descubierto por la especie humana deambulaba solitario. Siempre habían escuchado comentarios de otras especies sobre ellos, el cómo por ser diferentes eran llamados monstruos aunque no les hicieran nada.

Aun así en el espíritu de aquel chico había encontrado la plenitud. La compañía ansiada que nunca esperó tener porque después de todo; _ser diferente a los demás conlleva al exilio._

Apoyando su frente contra la apertura de hombro y cuello le aferro. Aun el miedo se encontraba dentro de sí como la ansiedad.

Primeramente porque aun sentía latente el hecho de la posible pérdida de la persona que más quería. Esa noche en especial había salido armándose de valor para conseguir un par de dulces, después de todo aunque Mirio ya no podía comerlos él le había dado todos los que alguna vez porto consigo, recordando con sumo cariño la primera vez este le ofreció un caramelo, si bien como tal no necesitaba alimentarse, el sabor del dulce en sus papilas gustativas le hacía sentir una calidez sin igual como si fuese envuelto entre el sabor y el ameno carisma de la forma inocua de Mirio para su paladar.

Por ello al verle tan feliz deambulando entre los humanos la envidia que se desplazó rápidamente por la congoja como la depresión al mirarle sonreír tan fácilmente con los humanos le instaron a preguntarse si _él_ era feliz solo con su presencia lo que le hizo decaer aún más en su estado de ánimo.

Después de todo, lo que más quería desde el fondo de su corazón era ver a Mirio feliz, porque sin darse cuenta ese chico le había regalado algo que pensó imposible algún día sentir. El hecho de ser amado y querido por alguien hasta ser protegido. Puesto que varias veces él mismo bajaba del ático y asustaba a la gente que trataba de entrar a su hogar, porque a pesar de lo vieja y escabrosa que era la casona aun gente desistía de dejar de tratar entrar en ella, también en otras ocasiones él solía recolectar algunas flores haciendo más ameno el lugar.

Recordando la fragancia de las flores que solía poner cada día las lágrimas amenazaron otra vez en salir. Sabía que era egoísta, pero si fuese por él quería siempre estar a su lado.

Por otra parte dentro de su corazón la incertidumbre seguía latente ante los forasteros que no solo se habían llevado a Mirio sino que habían entrado a su _lugar secreto._

Ahí en ese ático pasaba la mayor parte del día durmiendo, a veces podía sentir la presencia fantasmagórica de Mirio junto a él ya que este a veces se quedaba largos ratos observándole hasta verle despertar para recibirlo con una sonrisa alegre.

Tamaki nunca lo supo, el cómo en su faz la sonrisa apareció cada vez más frecuente a la hora de hablar con él. Como si la dicha y alegría que inundaron poco a poco su corazón empezaran a desbordarse. Mirio había sido su fortaleza en aquel mundo gris sin color y él en cierta forma quería ser la suya.

Sin embargo dentro de él la duda persistía, al verle ahí junto a los demás no podía evitar pensar en qué estaba acaparando la luz de Mirio de una forma egoísta, instándole a permanecer en las sombras con él sólo le eclipsaba. Y aquello le hizo sentir ira consigo mismo, la misma que hizo brotar de sus orbes más lágrimas.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Te lastimaste? ¿Te lastimaron? —preguntó Mirio tras separarse solo unos centímetros de Tamaki, sus orbes azules denotaban preocupación ante la situación, verle así no le gustaba para nada.

Moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro negó, tratando de calmarse quiso decir algo, pero seguía la duda cerniéndose dentro de él.

La luz que caía encima de su cabello tan negro como la noche misma le trajo el recuerdo de su primer encuentro. Él cómo todo aquello comenzó.

_Junto con varios amigos de la ciudad vecina habían llegado a Musutafu tras los rumores de la casa embrujada. Movidos ante la intriga ellos mismos fueron sus propios enemigos al crear visiones dónde no había nada. Aun podía recordar el grito de los que alguna vez llamo mejores amigos, también el dolor del impacto de su cabeza contra madera y como todo se volvía oscuridad por completo._

_Y cuando abrió los ojos le encontró a él, mirando al frente sin decir nada._

_«—¿Qué estás viendo?»_

_Preguntó inocente, con sumo cuidado «él» se giró mostrando el cuerpo que yacía en el piso._

_Sin decir palabra alguna sintió como el pánico empezaba a inundarle, esta era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien como_ _él._

_«—Entonces yo morí»_

_En el rostro de Tamaki el miedo se estaciono, nunca había hablado tanto con alguien como para saber que decir en ese instante así que lo único que atino a decir fue un simple, pero significativo; «—Lo siento»_

_«—Fue una buena vida»_

_El vampiro miro anonadado al espíritu, sin poder evitarlo pregunto._

_«—¿Acaso no estas molesto? Estas muerto»_

_El fantasma negó._

_«—No importa lo larga o corta que sea, mientras se viva lo mejor que se puede. Lo cierto es que me siento satisfecho con lo que he vivido aunque haya sido corto»_

_Sonrió, aunque su sonrisa se desdibujó cuando llevo su mano al mentón pensativo. Las mejillas de Tamaki se habían arrebolado. Ver tantos cambios en un rostro era algo tan extraño en su solitaria vida._

_«—Es una lástima... Pero tal vez...»_

_Dijo en voz bajita mientras dejaba su posición y se dirigía a su cuerpo, o más bien a la vieja canasta en forma de calabaza, tratando de tomar el aza se encontró con el problema de no poder hacerlo ya que sus manos las traspasaron._

_«—Sí, efectivamente es una lástima»_

_Tamaki se dirigió hacia él, dudoso tomo la vieja canasta en ella había un par de dulces._

_«—¿Quieres esto?»_

_El rubio asintió. Extendiendo la mano hacia el frente esperó que fuese tomada por el chico, no obstante aunque Mirio lo trato de hacer al final desistió._

_«—¿Podrías tomar uno por mí?»_

_Mirándolo fijamente guardo silencio, en sus ojos no parecía haber dobles intenciones. Metiendo su mano dentro saco un dulce envuelto en papel metálico rojo._

_«—¿Podrías comerlo por mí?»_

_Tamaki bajo la mirada y luego la subió, miró a los lados confundido ¿Acaso se lo estaba pidiendo a él?_

_«—Solo debes quitar el envoltorio y...»_

_Con su mano hizo el gesto de meter algo a su boca._

_El vampiro se lo pensó por unos segundos, hasta que al final hizo caso a sus instrucciones. Observó sus ojos brillar con anticipación mientras se acercaba a él._

_«—¿Está bueno?»_

_Tamaki asintió._

_«—¡Lo sabía!» exclamó con jubiló «—¡Esa tienda vende los mejores dulces!»_

_Dio vueltas por el lugar lleno de alegría._

_Sentándose en el aire y cruzando sus pies mientras le miraba pidió con una sonrisa._

_«—¿Podrías comer otro por mí?»_

_«—Pero son tuyos...»_

_«—¡Esta bien! ¡Si hubieses visto la expresión de tu cara cuando lo probaste créeme que no dirías eso! ¿Te han dicho que te vez mejor cuando sonríes?»_

_Ante sus palabras dejó caer la calabaza de plástico, llevando sus manos por encima de su rostro trató de ocultarlo. Sin embargo su nueva compañía traspaso sus manos para verle. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo._

_«—¿Estas bien? ¿Pasa algo?»_

_Preguntó curioso._

_«—Es sólo... Es la primera vez que alguien se expresa así de mí y...»_

_Sus brazos bajaron mientras su mirada seguía viendo hacia el otro lado. El tener alguien tan cerca era extraño para él._

_«—¿Acaso no comprendes lo que soy? Soy un monstruo»_

_«—Y yo un caballero de la corte del Rey Arturo»_

_Floto hacia él, este se hizo hacia atrás con sus manos, no comprendía como podía hablar tan resuelto a pesar de su condición, es más hasta se atrevió a flotar de cabeza._

_«—No lo entiendes, yo soy un monstruo real ¡Soy un vampiro!»_

_Confesó con pena. No se sentía orgulloso de ser lo que era, más que una ventaja lo veía como una maldición el ser así. Pensando que recibiría los insultos hasta maldiciones de su parte en cambio se topó con la calidez de su mano sobrepuesta en su hombro._

_«—Yo también lo soy. Ahora soy un fantasma ¡Eso significa que estamos en el mismo equipo!»_

_Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, alzando su pulgar y mostrando su aperlada dentadura._

_Tamaki pudo comprenderlo en ese instante. Era verdad, ese chico había muerto y ahora estaba hablando con su espíritu._

_«—Entonces... ¿Vives en este lugar tu sólo?»_

_Con vergüenza asintió. Había encontrado esa casa deshabitada mientras huía._

_«—¡Wow todo esto es tuyo!»_

_Así los dos empezaron a hablar, sin importar que tan pequeño considerara el hecho Tamaki, Mirio siempre respondía lleno de admiración._

_Si bien nunca pensó encontrar a alguien que lo viera más allá de lo que era su naturaleza lo había encontrado. Así pasaron las horas entre las risas y carcajadas del rubio junto con las fugaces sonrisas de Tamaki. Hasta que una pregunta surgió._

_«—¿Y has bajado al pueblo antes?»_

_Tamaki asintió._

_«—Ya veo... ¿Y cómo es la gente contigo? Debe ser genial poder conocer a personas nuevas y...»_

_Esta vez el vampiro negó._

_«—Nunca bajo cuando la gente está despierta, es más he dejado de ir a el desde que la gente empezó cada vez más a salir más tarde por ello no salgo mucho de los alrededores»_

_«—¡Pero debe ser solitario!»_

_«—Está bien así»_

_Aferrando sus piernas y ocultando su rostro entre ellas aun sentado en el piso respondió._

_«—Los humanos dan miedo... Mucho miedo...»_

_«—Pero yo soy un humano»_

_Rio Mirio._

_«—Pero ya estás muerto»_

_Refuto, y ante sus palabras al notar su expresión volvió a su lugar bajando la cabeza._

_«—¡Es verdad! ¡Por ello un día de estos bajemos al pueblo y veamos todo lo que tiene que ofrecernos! ¡Es más podríamos pedir dulces y...!»_

_Ante ello Tamaki no pudo evitar reír, no era que se burlara de él, sino que ese chico era tan resuelto que no lo entendía del todo, aun así podía confiar en cada palabra que soltaba._

_«—¡Tu! ¿Acaso hay algo que pueda desanimarte?»_

_Sin_ _embargo la pregunta quedó al aire, Tamaki guardó silencio cuando sintió la calidez de sus manos por encima de sus mejillas. Este se encontraba flotando por encima de él boca abajo y le miraba fijamente._

_«—Realmente te vez mejor cuando sonríes, me gustaría siempre verte así»_

_Desviando la mirada trato de ocultar su vergüenza, ese chico era algo que no podía poner en palabras, tenía un brillo sin igual su sola presencia. Si bien nunca había visto el sol podía asegurar que brillaba tanto como él o tal vez más, en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa apareció tras llegar a esa_ _burda conclusión. Sin embargo cuando quiso verle se dio cuenta que él realmente brillaba._

_«—Tú...»_

_«—¿Si?»_

_«—Brillas... Estas brillando»_

_«—¿Lo estoy?»_

_Miro hacia los lados, quitando sus manos de su rostro las miro, de ellas la luz empezó a brotar._

_Tamaki lo sabía bien, ya antes lo había visto, el cómo las almas cuando ya no tenían cuentas pendientes iban al más allá en una estela brillante de luz. Ese chico pronto se iría._

_A pesar de que la luz lastimaba sus pupilas no se atrevía a apartar la vista, en aquel breve instante por primera vez sintió la dicha de estar acompañado por alguien. Y eso le producía más felicidad que tristeza, aquella tristeza que poco a poco le empezaba a invadir. Después de todo, lo mejor para él era ir al más allá ¿Verdad?_

_«—¿Qué sucede? ¿Tú sabes que está pasando?»_

_«—Tu alma está transcendiendo, pronto te iras de este mundo...»_

_A pesar de que Tamaki quiso ocultar la tristeza de tenerle que decir adiós no pudo hacerlo._

_«—Pero... ¿Y tú? ¿Qué pasara contigo?»_

_Preguntó con preocupación._

_«—Yo estaré bien, siempre he estado solo así que no debes preocuparte»_

_Las cejas del rubio se fruncieron ante sus palabras, a pesar de que le había sonreído en su sonrisa algo andaba mal._

_«—Al menos antes de irte dime tu nombre»_

_Pidió tomando ambas manos. La calidez de la forma hetera del rubio calentó sus frías manos que parecían marfil, tras sonreír amable se atrevió a decir._

_«—Solo lo diré si me dices el tuyo»_

_«—Entonces a la cuenta de 3 lo decimos juntos ¿Vale?»_

_«1»_

_«2»_

_«3»_

_«—Me llamó Tamaki»_

_«—Mi nombre es Mirio»_

_Ante el infantil gesto ambos compartieron una última sonrisa. El fantasma se había ido y nuevamente Tamaki el vampiro se había quedado solo._

_En medio de la oscuridad se acercó al cuerpo que yacía al piso, tomando su cabeza la colocó por encima de sus piernas, acariciando su sedoso cabello un par de lágrimas salieron de sus orbes manchando la mejilla del cadáver que yacía muerto._

_Nunca imaginó sentir el dolor de una perdida, pero lo había hecho y dolía, demasiado._

_Sin embargo fue la abrupta voz que le hizo cesar el llanto amargo._

_«—¿Qué estás haciendo?»_

_Escuchó su voz con claridad. La misma que le hizo ver a los lados y ver la completa oscuridad hasta que volvió la mirada hacia arriba llevándose un gran susto y por consecuencia lanzar un grito estridente al aire._

_Frente a él se encontraba la cabeza de Mirio quien flotaba en el aire._

_«—Pero... ¿Cómo?»_

_«—Vives aquí tu solo»_

_Le miró sin apartar la vista, a pesar de ser translúcido sus mejillas se encontraban arreboladas._

_«—Hace mucho tiempo yo también vivía como tú, pero eso cambio cuando empecé a vivir en el orfanato, entonces conocí a muchos niños de mi edad e hice varios amigos. Nadie debería estar solo, si no tienes a nadie más entonces yo... Me quedare contigo»_

_En sus orbes azules un brillo sin igual apareció. Movido sin saber porque colocó su rostro encima de su pecho._

_Desde entonces ambos empezaron a vivir juntos de la forma más tranquila que podían otorgarse al otro, tratando de alejar a los forasteros Mirio les asustaba, y cada día salía a recoger flores que colocaba por toda la casa para que Tamaki pudiera verlas, como disfrutar de la dicha de su fragante olor._

_Dentro de sí una dicha que nunca sintió de vivo reaviva siempre al verle feliz, y al mismo tiempo la compañía de Mirio para Tamaki era la fuerza_ _que le motivaba a hacer más cosas por su cuenta, hasta acercarse de apoco a las grandes y pequeñas ciudades._

_No obstante el tiempo paso y cuando lo notaron ya había pasado un año, ese día Tamaki había salido a "comer"_ _algo, cuando le encontró en el suelo, inconsciente sin razón de ser,_ _Mirio parecía_ _confundido, sus recuerdos como tal se habían perdido entre la niebla de su mente. Al menos solo ese día en especial, por ello Tamaki siempre ese día tomaba precauciones para con él. Lo que menos quería es que saliera herido. Aunque cada vez que tenía que mostrarle su propio cuerpo entre las flores que a cobijaban en el ataúd donde descansaba le resultaba de por si extremadamente doloroso._

_Fue tras el pasar del tiempo que observo en la faz de Mirio estacionarse un vago anhelo cada vez que le veía mirar por la ventana._

_Sabía que su luz se apagaba, Mirio no era de estar en un solo lugar, él quería ver el mundo y aunque siempre le sonreía amable temía perderle. Aún más estarle dañando sin querer._

_Así un día él mismo se armó de valor, recordando la alegría que Mirio mostraba cada vez que le veía comer y como la nostalgia impregnaba su voz al hablar de la ciudad se atrevió a ir a esta en busca de algunos dulces para él sin prever que gente entraría en su morada a pesar de haber cerrado el portón. Solo tendría que ser más rápido que el "despertar" de Mirio, pero esta vez algo más se interpuso en su plan._

—No me iré, lamentó si te asuste, pero ya estoy aquí —le tomó de los hombros, sin apartar la vista le miró, su entrecejo se había fruncido, le había hecho llorar sin querer— Sé que estas molesto y triste, pero no quise herirte.

Agachando la mirada no se atrevió a verle, dentro de sí la vorágine de sensaciones le bombardeaban, siempre era así sí se trataba de _él, solo él._

Una parte de sí quería hacerle feliz, pero parecía que solo le causaba dolor y pena, además le había robado su libertad, mientras le veía en el pueblo pidiendo dulces se topó con una sonrisa más brillante que las que siempre le ofrecía, Mirio era el sol, y él solo le estaba eclipsando, si él renacía estaba seguro que haría grandes cosas, alguien como él tenía un futuro tan brillante, mientras que él era un monstruo más del montón, su vida estaba rodeada de oscuridad y nada más. Aquel pensamiento solo le hirió más y le lleno de enojo, pero más que nada tristeza.

—Tal vez serias más feliz si estuvieras con alguien más o lejos de mí —expreso con desdicha sin atreverse a mirarle— aquí jamás podrás ser libre —confeso y sin querer posó su rostro en su pecho como tantas veces atrás lo hizo, cuando notó lo que había hecho quiso separarse pero se encontró con el calor de los brazos de Mirio que le aferraron.

—Así es —respondió el fantasma— aquí nunca podremos ser libres, hay un mundo vasto por conocer, pero de algo estoy seguro no será igual sin ti a mi lado.

—Pero ¿Y si la gente viene tras nosotros? ¿Y si alguien quiere hacerte daño? —su voz tembló, aun recordaba como aquel chico había herido a Mirio, sin embargo de pronto aquella cólera se volvió contra sí culpándose de lo sucedido, con voz trémula confeso lo que más temía por sobre todo— no quiero que te hagan daño por mi culpa.

—En este mundo hay tantos tipos de personas —sonrió, apoyando su mentón encima de su cabello— buenas y malas, pero eso solo es una _pequeña_ perspectiva de las cosas, cada persona se mueve en base a sus deseos, sé que en el camino podremos encontrar a mucha gente que tratara de hacernos daño, pero también sé que habrá mucha gente que nos brindara una mano, solo es cuestión de confiar y abrir nuestro corazón, podremos sentir miedo, pero no dejemos que el miedo opaque nuestro brillo, sé que si te dieras la oportunidad la gente te amaría tanto como lo hago yo —confesó.

—Mirio... —alzo su rostro, sintiendo el movimiento el rubio bajo la mirada, apoyando su frente contra la de él le sonrió amable.

—Entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿Salimos de esta enorme casa y vivimos un sin fin aventuras? Y si tienes miedo por lo que sucede cada año, en ese día, más que todos, toma mi mano y guíame hasta volver a ti —rio, un par de lágrimas sanguilentas salieron de los orbes del vampiro— sé que el mundo también te amara, Tamaki tu brillas más que nadie, solo es cuestión que permitas que el mundo te conozca.

El sonido del cadáver resonó en el lugar cuando Tamaki se puso de pie, aferrando el cuerpo de Mirio por unos instantes pudo sentirlo sólido. Susurrando a su odio pequeñas frases de aliento no pudo evitar sonreír.

Si estaba con Mirio podía hacer cualquier cosa. Al menos así lo sentía.

Asintiendo sin apartar su rostro escuchó la risa de Mirio como una sinfonía sin igual, tan hermosa le resultó que le recordó a la primera vez que le conoció.

—Entonces creó que este es un adiós —expreso Mirio. Tamaki recordó ante sus palabras que no estaban solos. Deshaciendo su abrazó se dirigió hacia la esquina de la habitación apoyando su frente en la pared. El rubio solo rio ante el gesto.

Tanto Izuku como Katsuki sentían que habían presenciado algo único que tal vez no volverían a ver nunca en sus vidas.

—Muchas gracias por mostrarme la ciudad, espero un día de estos volver a verles.

Dudosos tanto Izuku y Katsuki se vieron. Llevando su mano a su cinturón debajo de la capa desató la bolsa de dulces —Estabas recolectando dulces ¿No es así? Cuando subiste para protegerme soltaste la canasta así que por favor toma los míos como agradecimiento— extendió su mano con la bolsa hacia él.

—¿Estás seguro? Pero son tuyos y además yo no podría comerlos.

—Pero tal vez él si —hablo esta vez Bakugo mirando al azabache— además en el restaurante parecías disfrutar la comida— declaró perspicaz.

Tras unos segundos el rubio se dio cuenta que era verdad, que de vez en cuando podía solidificar su cuerpo, es más ahora que lo recordaba antes de ser encontrado por Katsuki e Izuku, él se encontraba durmiendo a un lado de su ataúd y cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba en el primer piso. Tal vez había caído al primer piso sin darse cuenta hasta que su cuerpo se solidificó inconscientemente para detener la caída.

Y si eso era así tal vez con el paso del tiempo y practica podría controlar su habilidad y así ser más de ayuda para Tamaki. Además el poder sentir su cuerpo y no solo su energía no estaría mal, el recuerdo del frío de sus manos cuando las tomó por primera y última vez antes de desaparecer aun persistía como también su deseo en ese momento; _volverle a ver y calentar sus frías manos._

—Entonces... ¡Está bien! —dijo con decisión, Midoriya rio ante su forma tan alegre de expresar su sentir.

Por otra parte Bakugo tomando su propia bolsa se acercó con cuidado hacia Tamaki, y tras tocar su hombro con su mano la extendió. Aquello desorientó al vampiro quien quiso huir del lugar enseguida, tener a un humano tan cerca era algo nuevo, aunque esa noche eran un sin fin de cosas nuevas que vivía debía admitir.

—Ten —Tamaki le miro de reojo— así ambos podrán compartir, o que se yo —dijo el rubio tras desviar la mirada, Tamaki dudo en tomarlos, pero la mirada confiada que le ofreció Mirio le insto a tomar valor y hacerlo.

—¡La próxima vez debemos ir a pedir dulces, hoy pedí muchos! —señalo Mirio, Tamaki contagiándose de su humor sonrió.

—¿Entonces se irán?

Mirio asintió —Aun hay un vasto mundo por recorrer y la eternidad para conocerlo.

Dudoso Izuku pensó en como preguntar sobre _"aquello" _el rubio tomando la iniciativa camino junto a él. —Antes de irse... ¿Creen que deberíamos llamar a la policía? Ya saben... —cabeceo hacia el cadáver que seguían aun lado, entre sus huesos flores se encontraban revistiéndolo junto con el traje.

—Por favor, de seguro eso generara en los chicos un gran alivio.

Tras esto ambos dieron la media vuelta. Sin embargo antes de dejarles ir Izuku se armó de valor.

—Ustedes... Alguna vez ¿Encontraron algo más dentro de esta casa?

—Admito que un aura extraña me atrajo a este lugar, pero dentro no había nada más que los objetos que usan los humanos para su propia comodidad ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso conociste al dueño? —esta vez contestó Tamaki con un cierto deje de curiosidad.

El joven de cabellera verde negó —No. es solo —se detuvo a pensar, la mayoría de los relatos hablaban sobre el avistamiento de un niño en la casona, pero ahora que lo veía con detenimiento, tal vez solo se trataba de él, negando con la cabeza sonrió— No, nada, espero que tengan un buen viaje.

—Ambos... —se acercó a los dos Tamaki, agudizando su mirada los examinó— son extraños —confeso y tras esto dio el primer salto para bajar a la primera planta.

—Bueno chicos, muchas gracias por su ayuda, esperó lo que estén buscando lo encuentren —se despidió Mirio tras hacer lo mismo que Tamaki.

Entonces el silencio inundó el lugar, con cuidado Izuku se acercó al cuerpo, acuclillándose a un lado observo como las flores estaban entrelazadas entre sí, ahora entendía porque nunca hallaron el cuerpo, era la fragancia de las flores que le ocultaron.

Llevando sus manos en el cinturón tomo de la vieja bolsa de seda la vela blanca y el encendedor. Prendiendo la punta la coloco por encima de la tapa.

_"Buen viaje"_ susurro, su mirada se posó en el manto nocturno, todo parecía un loco sueño, aun así el cálido tacto de la mano de Bakugo apoyándose en su hombro le corroboraba que era real.

Anónimamente llamaron a la policía, ambos habían acordado que lo que habían visto esa noche sería un secreto que nunca contarían, después de todo tal vez nunca nadie les creerían.

Esa noche tras volver a casa y recibir la reprimenda de sus madres ambos se despidieron.

—¡Katsuki date prisa! —le llamo a entrar su madre, quien se encontraba con los brazos cruzados.

—Tch, ya te oí, joder, ¿Quieres callarte?

—¿Qué dijiste, mocoso de mierda?

—Cariño basta, molestaremos a los vecinos —esta vez hablo Masaru.

Rodando los ojos Katsuki le restó importancia a las habladurías de su madre —Hey ¿Siempre lo pediste?

Midoriya detuvo sus pasos antes de entrar a su departamento.

—Lo olvide —confeso, siendo que realmente por todo lo sucedido no recordó pedir su deseo.

—¿Pero qué mierda? Tch ¿Entonces fuimos por nada? —se quejó, Izuku paso saliva y apretó los puños sin darse cuenta Bakugo camino hacia él— bien, tampoco es como si lo necesitaras, hoy no fuiste el mismo de Deku de mierda —le espolvoreo el cabello— si siguieras más tus ideales no sería tan malo juntarnos otra vez —le guiño un ojo antes de irse, mientras las mejillas de Midoriya se habían arrebolado por su tacto.

_"Kacchan"_

Midoriya se encontraba frente al mostrador de la tienda, era un día después de su gran aventura, en su semblante aún se encontraba la culpa de haber preocupado a su madre y mientras acomodaba los mangas en sus estantes escucho la campanilla del establecimiento donde trabaja sonar.

—Bienvenido, ¿En qué puedo ayu...

Sus palabras se quedaron a medio terminar al ver a Bakugo frente a él.

—Hey ¿A qué hora sales hoy? —preguntó tras hojear una de las revistas del mostrador.

—Bien, en una hora a lo mucho si es que otro encargo de manga llega y el Sr. Shield me pide que...

—¿Ha? —se acercó a él, Midoriya coloco ambas manos al frente para poner algo de distancia— ¡Has respetar tu horario de trabajo!

—Pero...

—Además me debes una cena por acompañarte a esa estúpida casa.

—¿Eh?

—Nada de _"¿Eh?"_ o mierdas así, sé hombre y hazte responsable, no creas que lo hice de a gratis.

—Pero acaso ¿No saldrás con los chicos?

—¿Acaso no podemos salir? —una de sus cejas se alzó.

—No, claro que sí, es solo...

—Bien, nos vemos en una hora y no me hagas esperar —sin más se marchó dando como inicio a una nueva aventura.

･゜ﾟ･ ･゜ﾟ･

Cerrando el libro entre sus manos, sonrió.

—Y ese es el fin ¡Oh! Pero no me mires así ¿Acaso no has disfrutado de esta curiosa historia? Espera ¿Estas preocupada/do por el vampiro y el fantasma? ¡Oh! ¡Que adorable eres! Sin duda alguna tu corazón está lleno de grandes virtudes —colocando el libro rojo a un costado del sillón, acercando su rostro susurro— Tal vez no me lo creas ¡Pero ellos vivieron un sinfín de aventuras ¿Qué eso no es relevante? ¿Ha? ¿Quieres spoilers? No, claro que no los daría, ¿Y si mejor vienes otra vez de visita? Tal vez tenga más historias que podrían gustarte ¿Qué cómo lo sé? ¿Acaso no te lo dije desde un inicio? Esta casa guarda un sinfín de secretos, que si guardas silencio y detenidamente agudizas tu oído podrás oírla narrar un sinfín de historias ¿Pasa algo? ¡Oh! ¿Tienes curiosidad sobre que paso con Katsuki-kun e Izuku-kun? Pues veras esa es otra magnifica historia que podría contarte si vienes una vez más por aquí. ¿Qué? ¡No claro que no soy injusto! Es solo que ya se está haciéndose tarde y en esta noche llena de magia ¿Por qué retener a tan agradable persona de vivir su propia aventura? ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Si me miras así no podré resistirme, te daré solo un adelanto, si te preguntas sobre ellos, solo diré que con el paso del tiempo, Izuku encontró el valor en sí mismo y Katsuki se volvio más honesto en sus sentimientos —se cruzó de brazos.

—Parece que te estas divirtiendo mucho ¿No es así? —sonrió el hombre de cabello negro tras llegar a la sala.

—¿Y cómo no hacerlo con esta agradable compañía? —de pronto la vieja tonada empezó a sonar— ¡Oh vaya si que el tiempo pasa volando! ¿Ya las 10? Y dijiste que querías ver el festival de la ciudad, ¿Por qué no esperas unos minutos? Mi sobrino llegara muy pronto él podrá llevarlos ¿No? Bien, confió en ti, después de todo una persona que fue lo suficientemente valiente para llegar hasta aquí lograra cualquier meta que se disponga, te deseamos las mejores de las suertes.

—¡Llegamos! —expreso tras querer tomar la perilla de la puerta, la cual se abrió antes de poder hacerlo solo por unos instantes sus miradas cruzaron— ¿Acaso tenían visitas?

—¡Oh querido sobrino que bueno que llegas! Hoy una visita en especial llegó ¿Fue un largo viaje, Katsuki-kun?

—A pesar de los años —sonrió— siempre, como si fuese un imán esta ciudad me trae de vuelta, Tio.

—¿Cuántos años han pasado?

—¡Hey Kacchan! ¿Podrías ayudarme acá?

—Ya voy.

* * *

_**Hello, me presento, soy LittleKuriboh, de ante mano quiero agradecer que me hayan regalado un poco de tiempo en leerme, me ha encantado hacer este fanfic para el fandom de Boku No Hero Academy, espero que también haya sido de su gusto como lo fue para mí, espero que nos volvamos a ver otra vez. Sin más que decir espero tengan un lindo día, LittleKuriboh fuera **_


End file.
